Shuggazoom Prison
by Aprotny
Summary: In an AU of Shuggazoom City, skeleton King has broken his promise to stay away from Shuggazoom while the monkeys slept and completely taken over. Chiro finds himself with the chance to free everyone from this prison. Will he take it? I do not own SRMTHFG. To be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**In an AU Shuggazoom City, Chiro is a 12-year-old boy in charge of taking care of a group of younger kids and teaching them how to fight. He does this for Skeleton King instead of joining the army. On a day off, he discovers something that will change his, and everyone else's, lives forever.**

Chiro wandered through the outskirts. The seven kids he took care of were in a special class today and would most likely come home crying because of the cruel teacher. Meanwhile, he had some free time.

He found an old can and started kicking it while looking around. The outskirts were a wonderland compared to the horrors Skeleton King had inflicted upon the city.

Just then, he found himself in a shadow much larger than his own. He looked up to find himself in the shadow of a huge robot just like the one in the story his kids begged him to tell at least twice a week.

He put his hand on the foot of the robot and a passageway opened.

Amazed, he wandered inside.

After exploring a little bit, he came across a strange lever. Wondering what it did, and not taught not to, he pulled it down.

A power surged into him and he let go and stumbled backwards.

Feeling woozy and not really caring what was going on, he went home so that he'd be there when the kids got back.

Still, he felt like something important had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"HIBERNATION SEQUENCE ENDED." A robotic voice announced.

Antauri rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and struggled to remember what had happened. Oh yeah. Mandarin had betrayed them. They had made a deal with Skeleton King for him not to come back until they awoke. He wondered if Skeleton King had kept that promise. He sensed he hadn't.

"Woo! Time to stretch these old joints!" Nova exclaimed.

Antauri smiled and stood up. "Yes. We also need to figure out who awoke us."

"I will bring up the surveillance videos." Gibson began typing on the computer that had just been rebooted. "It seems our new friend has already left."

"Just great. Who is it, exactly?" Sprx questioned.

"A human boy, it seems." Gibson replied, bringing up a picture of Chiro. "We won't know his name and all that until we can talk to him, but we at least know what he looks like."

"Since he supposedly has the Power Primate, will you be able to sense him, Antauri?" Nova asked.

"It won't be too difficult. The problem will be finding a way to get him alone." Antauri answered. "We'll have to stalk him for a while."

"Sounds like something Sprx would be good at." Nova joked.

Sprx glared at her.

"Nova, you, Otto, and Gibson will stay here and work on getting the robot back up to date. Sprx and I will go find our new friend." Antauri said. "We'll be back once we speak with him. Hopefully, he will come with us."

"Good luck, Antauri." Otto said.

"We'll be back soon." Antauri promised. "Come on Sprx."

"See you later, Cutie." Sprx told Nova, receiving a hit upside the head from the female monkey.

"Not even ten minutes and he's already flirting." Gibson sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell us a story, Chiro! Tell us a story!" The little ones chorused.

Chiro smiled. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"Do you really have to ask, Chiro?" Harold, a nine-year-old who, in Skeleton King's opinion, was almost old enough to join the army, said. "We want the one about the monkeys!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We want the one about the monkeys!" The others cheered.

Chiro smiled. "A long time ago, there were six monkeys who fought Skeleton King and protected the city. They fought many battles and everyone loved them." He described several of their fights and it started to get late. "Then, one day, they just disappeared. Nobody knew why or to where, but thirty years passed before Skeleton King's next attack. Without the monkeys, Shuggazoom City was unable to fend him off and he easily took over."

"Then, he started the ten-year-olds and above join the army rule, right?" Harold asked uncomfortably.

Chiro looked straight at him and nodded. "Yes. He did that both to torture the Shuggazoomians and keep the monkeys from returning. There aren't many left that have the hope that we'll someday be free."

"But you believe that! Right, Chiro?" A five-year-old named Patricia asked.

Chiro hugged her. "Somebody has to have hope. I pray every day that nobody in this room will have to join him."

"There's not much time left for that." Harold grumbled. "Only two months until my tenth birthday."

Chiro broke away from Patricia and turned to watch him. "I won't let it happen. I promise."

And he was determined to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiro walked outside and threw the trash bag into the dumpster. The others had long since gone to sleep.

He heard a sound he hadn't heard before and turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes.

A red monkey and a black monkey landed in front of him.

"Good evening." The black monkey spoke first. "We would like to have a word with you."

Chiro gaped at them. "Where did you come from?"

"The big robot you snuck into this morning. Happen to know what I'm talking about?" The red monkey replied.

Chiro nodded nervously. Were these the monkeys from the story? He glanced at the house. What if they could help him?

"Listen, you woke us up, which means you're supposed to join our team. Got that, Kid?" The red monkey continued.

"Sprx, don't push it at him, it's his choice." The black monkey scolded. "I am Antauri and this is Sprx. We are members of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. Our team was in hibernation until you came and woke us up this morning. Well, it was you according to our surveillance cameras. It was prophesized that the one who woke us up would become our new leader. We ask only that you think about our offer, we are not forcing you."

'I'm dreaming.' Chiro thought. 'This can't really be happening.'

"We'll meet you here tomorrow night at this time. If you have made a decision by then, let us know." Antauri said. "We are sorry if we are intruding on anything. Sprx, come."

They took off with jetpacks, leaving Chiro in a daze.

"That did not just happen." He whispered. "It's impossible for that really to have just happened."

He went back inside and, still not really registering the importance of the event, went to bed.

He was woken at three in the morning because a two-year-old named Halle had a nightmare, but otherwise had a very restful night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Chiro was out waiting right after the kids fell asleep. He'd thought about his choice all day and had it ready for the monkeys.

He looked up as Antauri and Sprx arrived.

"Have you made a decision?" Antauri asked.

"Anything to help my kids." Chiro replied. "But I can only help sometimes, when I don't have to take care of them."

Antauri nodded. "It's a deal. I don't believe you've told us your name yet. May I ask what it is?"

"I'm Chiro." Chiro said. "Um… you're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Who would we tell?" Sprx asked.

"Um… our ruler?" Chiro responded hesitantly.

"Since when does Shuggazoom City have a ruler?" Sprx asked.

"Since before I was born." Chiro whispered. "He calls himself Skeleton King and he rules by fear. He controls everything that happens in the city. Few people dare to disobey him. Those who are arrested and taken to him are never seen again."

Antauri and Sprx exchanged glances.

"We need to tell our teammates about this. Would you like to come with us and meet them?" Antauri asked.

Chiro shook his head. "I need to be here in case one of my kids wakes up with a nightmare. Maybe another time."

"Ok, Kid." Sprx handed him a communicator. "Keep this out of sight and call us if you need us."

Chiro nodded. A light flicked on upstairs. He saw it. "I need to go. See you later." He ran inside.

"The others won't be happy to hear this." Sprx groaned.

"The sooner they find out, the better." Antauri said. "Let's go, Sprx."


	6. Chapter 6

"Skeleton King broke his promise?" Nova gasped.

"I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this." Gibson growled. "With us out of the way, it was probably a piece of cake for him to take over Shuggazoom."

"Chiro was afraid we'd tell Skeleton King that he was helping us." Antauri said. "He said that people that were taken to Skeleton King were never seen again."

"And, somehow, he has kids to care for." Sprx added. "He's only 12 or 13. How does he have kids to care for?"

"We don't know much about this new Shuggazoom that Skeleton King has created." Gibson pointed out. "Chiro could be working for him somehow. How do we know we can trust him?"

"It'll take time, Gibson, but I think he's different from the others in Shuggazoom City." Antauri said. "From him, I sense hope and love for others. From most of the others in the community, I sense selfishness and misery. I know he can help us because he's not doing it for himself. He's doing it for those he cares about, so that they can be free. We'll speak with him tomorrow night to discuss training. There are some things he needs to know before going up against Skeleton King, and some things we need to know before we do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chiro's training progressed well. He was a fast learner and a hard worker.

"You kind of have to be around here." He said when Antauri complimented him on it.

In exchange, the Monkey Team learned as much as possible about the new Shuggazoom.

They were horrified with every concept of it, from the ages to the type of learning to the cruelty of it all.

"Babies are separated from their parents at birth." Chiro explained. "Then, they'd be put into the care of kids who volunteer to do that instead of fighting in the army. Those volunteers teach them the basics of fighting. They don't get into the harder stuff unless they join the army." He sighed. "That's what happened to me. I never knew my parents, and the person who raised me was, like many others, very abusive."

"That's terrible!" Nova exclaimed. "All those poor people!"

"But not my kids!" Chiro added proudly. "No such abuse will ever exist as long as I'm in charge. I don't even accept arguing at my place. Although we have to go through the necessary training exercises, I don't allow anyone to get hurt. If they do, I make sure they get the proper treatment. I push only as hard as I have to and they understand that."

"They must really be grateful they were put with you, Chiro." Otto said. "You act as if you're the parent they lost because of Skeleton King."

Chiro smiled softly. "Unfortunately, they do have to be taught by someone else twice a week. They always come home crying from those sessions. That's how I know I'm different than the others. The kids always tell me I'm a thousand times nicer. I hope I'm not spoiling them."

"So that's why you only come for training twice a week. Because you don't want them to be alone." Antauri realized.

"The time I don't spend here goes to my kids." Chiro said. "To tell the truth, it was during one of those sessions that I found this place."

His cell phone rang. "Announcement: There is a surprise house inspection in five minutes."

Chiro's eyes widened. "Five minutes! I've got to get the kids!"

"I'll fly you to the edge of town. C'mon, Kid!" Sprx offered.

"Thanks Sprx! I owe you one!" Chiro breathed when they reached the edge of town. He took off towards the house the kids were at.

"You're late." The man who taught the kids on Chiro's free days snarled.

"I'm sorry! Won't happen again!" Chiro gasped. "Kids, we need to hurry!"

"What's going on, Chiro?" Annie asked.

"Surprise house inspection! If we're not there when they arrive…" Chiro shivered at the thought.

They got lucky and the formless were in the house next door when they raced inside their house and got in line for the inspection.

The formless came in seconds after, fortunately not noticing that the group was breathing hard from their run.

Their house was checked off as clear and they all gave sighs of relief when the formless left.

"Where were you, Chiro?" Harold questioned. "We nearly got into trouble."

"It's a long story. You'll find out eventually." Chiro responded. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. "For now, everyone take a break. That was a long run."

The kids swallowed their curiosity and went to their separate rooms.

There would be time for questions later.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a loud pounding on the door during dinner.

"I'll get it!" Patricia offered. She looked at Chiro for permission.

He shook his head and got up to get it himself.

He opened the door and was faced with TV Monster and four formless.

"Can I help you?" He asked nervously.

"An old enemy is back and anyone above ten who's strong enough to fight is required to fight." TV Monster informed him. "No exceptions. You are to come with us now."

"W-what about my kids?" Chiro stammered. "Can't I have one more night with them?"

TV Monster grunted. "Fine, but you'd better still be here in the morning." It left with the formless following.

Chiro turned and walked back to his kids.

He picked up his plate. "Dinner's over." His kids stared at him. "Janette, Annie, it's your turn to clean up. The rest of you, pack your valuables. There's only one group I trust to take care of you and you're going there tonight."

The kids' mouths fell open.

"W-what do you mean, Chiro?" Nate asked.

"Where are you going that you have to leave us is someone else's care?" Katelyn put in.

Chiro looked away. "It doesn't matter. Get ready."

Harold grabbed his arm. "Not until you tell us what's going on!"

Chiro sighed. "Skeleton King's collecting everyone over ten." He pulled his arm away. "You're going somewhere where you'll be safe. Katelyn, help Halle with her things."

It was dark out by the time they left for the Super Robot. Chiro led the way, carrying Halle and urging his kids to be hasty and stay out of sight.

It took twenty minutes to get there.

Chiro pressed his hand on the robot's foot to open it and then led the way in.

Antauri was the first one down to greet them. He was confused at the sight of the children, but understood in an instant when he saw the bags.

"Chiro…" He began as the rest of the monkeys came down.

"_Please_ take care of them." Chiro interrupted. "I'm begging you. You're the only ones I trust with them."

"What about you?" Sprx asked. "Why are you leaving them with us all of a sudden? Did something go wrong today?"

Chiro hesitated. "I'm just not able to take care of them anymore."

Harold stepped up to him. "I'm sure you can hide here too, Chiro. You don't have to go with them."

Chiro shook his head. "No. Everyone's implanted with a chip when they turn ten. If I stay here, they'll find us all. I can't risk that happening. You'll be safe here. I'm sorry." He walked away.

"Chiro! Wait!" Nova called after him. "We can take it out! We can destroy it!"

"Don't bother." Nate said. "He's not going to do anything that could jeopardize our safety."

Halle started crying. "Chiwo! Come bwack!"

Katelyn hugged her. "Everything will be okay, Halle. Don't worry. Once we're free, Chiro will come back and we'll be a family again. Together."

Harold turned to the monkeys and introduced everyone. The monkeys introduced themselves and Antauri pointed out they should start by finding the kids places to sleep.

The kids agreed and it wasn't long before most of them were fast asleep.

Harold, though, couldn't sleep. He couldn't get it out of his head what his mentor would be facing come morning. There was nothing any of them could do about it either. Skeleton King would soon have Chiro at his disposal although the skeleton might not know he'd be able to use the boy as a weakness.

And as for them kids? They were now on the rebellion side. The side against Skeleton King.

"Please survive, Chiro. We need you." Harold whispered quietly before drifting off to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiro sat quietly in the foyer.

The loud pounding came.

It was time.

He opened the door and was immediately hauled out of the house and down the street towards the army base.

"You don't have to drag me. I'm coming." He said softly. The formless didn't care.

The training over the next few weeks was difficult and hard on him. It was much more grueling than training with the monkeys.

Finally, he and the other newbies were deemed ready for a mission.

Chiro was nervous. He didn't want to fight for Skeleton King. Soon, it was time for the mission briefing.

The general stepped up to the front. Chiro didn't dare look at him.

"Today, we're dealing with a very old enemy. This enemy wants to overthrow Skeleton King's rule. We cannot let that happen." The general growled. "The enemy is six monkeys with a huge robot. They might seem like they'd be easy to beat, but they're not."

Chiro's eyes widened. He had to do something!

The general continued on to assign posts to everyone in the room. Chiro was placed in the middle of the pack. He took up his post silently and didn't join in the war cry as they set off. He was still trying to think of something.

They marched towards the outskirts of the city.

The battle would soon begin.


	10. Chapter 10

An alarm went off in the Super Robot. The kids looked up from their games.

"What's that?" Janette asked.

"The alarm. Something's trying to break in." Nova answered.

Gibson pulled up a view of the outside. "Looks like Skeleton King sent a human army to do his dirty work for him."

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Nate questioned.

"Of course not! It's our job to protect them!" Sprx replied. "Although we might have to knock them out to get them to stop."

"You kids need to stay in here no matter what, okay?" Antauri said. "Chiro trusted us to protect you and we're not about to let him down."

**Outside…**

Chiro watched silently as the soldiers tried to break into the Super Robot. He knew he could easily get in just by touching it, but no way was he going to help them.

Just then, the monkeys came out through an opening in the chest.

The soldiers started throwing spears and weapons at them, but they easily dodged.

Chiro didn't move for a while. Then, he saw Skeleton King coming up behind the soldiers.

Skeleton King had come to personally see the Monkey Team's demise.

Chiro snuck over to the trees. He had an idea. He climbed a tree and hid.

Then, he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Everyone stop!" He yelled. "Why are you fighting? Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to be reunited with your children and live together peacefully?" The soldiers hesitated. "If you do, rebel now! Skeleton King is here! Now's your chance!"

The general looked around. "Where are you, you little traitor? Show yourself!"

Chiro stayed still, hoping no one would see him.

He had no such luck.

Someone shocked him with an energy blast and he fell out of the tree.

Chiro groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. The general grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and raised a sword, preparing to strike the boy.

Sprx knocked him out of the way and started fighting the general.

Back on the battlefield, Chiro's words had struck heart. Soldiers were rebelling all over the place. Half of them were going at Skeleton King with the help of the Monkey Team while the other half were fighting each other.

Skeleton King fled the scene.

All of the soldiers stopped what they were doing.

"We're _all_ going to be in trouble now! No thanks to you good-for-nothing rebels!" One shouted.

The rebels seemed to regret what they'd done and turned back to start fighting the monkeys again.

Just then, the battle between Sprx and the general caught their eyes.

None of them liked the general.

Chiro was back in the tree, scared to come down. He couldn't muster up the courage to shout out to the soldiers again.

"That was very brave of you, Chiro." Antauri appeared almost out of nowhere and surprised the boy. "There are still people out there who don't want to fight for Skeleton King and you just told them that they should stand up to him and his cruel ways. I find that very brave."

Chiro gave a small smile. "I'm doing it for them. I want them to have a better life than I had."

"Your kids follow your example in so many ways. They seem just as kind and caring as you are." Antauri said. "They're probably just as brave as well."

"I'm glad. In that way, I have something to leave behind." Chiro said.

"You talk as if you think you're going to die." Antauri frowned. "We're not going to let that happen."

Chiro sighed. "I'll fight this war to the end to make them free, even if I have to leave this world as a consequence."

"Don't think like that, Chiro." Antauri said. "I know you have hope for you as well as for them."

Chiro sighed again. "I guess so."

"If you have to hide, do it in the robot, not in the trees." Antauri told him.

"I…I'm not hiding..." Chiro stammered. Antauri raised an eyebrow. "I mean… I shouldn't be hiding, should I?"

It was Antauri's turn to sigh. "No, you shouldn't be. Will you join us? We both know you can fight, you're just scared to."

Chiro nodded. "Okay. I'll help."

They hopped out of the tree to find that Sprx had stepped back and everyone was fighting the general, who was dead seconds later.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Antauri commented. Chiro gulped, thinking he was next, and raced into the robot.

The soldiers' mouths dropped open at the fact that he could've let them in at any moment, but he didn't.

"That kid is most definitely not on Skeleton King's side." One remarked.

"After today, neither are we." Another pointed out, indicating the dead general.


	11. Chapter 11

Chiro collapsed in the Command Center. Breathing hard, he took off his helmet… and was tackled by seven kids.

"Chiwo! Chiwo!" Halle cheered.

"We could see and hear everything from the surveillance cameras Nate hacked into. It triggered a silent alarm, but it was silent, so who cares?" Katelyn chattered. "You were so brave! None of us could've done that!"

"Yay, Chiro! Yay, Chiro!" The others chanted.

"If you knew what happened during the battle, what's happening now?" Chiro asked.

Nate pulled up the outside surveillance.

"They're just talking. Nothing to worry about." He said.

Chiro looked at the screen. "They look frustrated."

"The monkeys are, well, monkeys. What if the soldiers don't understand them?" Annie suggested. "Maybe they need a translator."

"Does that mean I have to go back out there?" Chiro shivered.

"One of us can go!" Patricia offered. "I'll go!"

"Oh no you won't. You're all going to stay in here, where you're safe." Chiro ordered. "I'll be back."

"We'll be watching!" Katelyn reminded him as he went back down the tube and out the foot of the robot.

**Outside…**

"Listen… we don't understand a word you're saying!" A soldier announced. "Don't you have a translator or something in that huge robot of yours?"

"We do, but we don't know if he'll come out." Antauri murmured, emitting monkey chatter to the soldiers.

Chiro edged his way towards the group, staying pretty much out of sight until he was right behind the Monkey Team.

"What do you want, kid? You've already proved you can't be trusted." Another soldier grunted.

The Monkey Team turned around.

"Chiro, will you tell them what we're saying?" Antauri asked him. "We want to make a deal with them, but they don't understand us."

Chiro nodded. "Ok."

"Ok, what?" A third soldier questioned.

"I wasn't talking to you." Chiro hesitated. "Look, I'm just here to translate for the monkeys. If you don't want that, I'll leave."

"What do they want?" The first soldier asked.

"They want you to join them in getting rid of Skeleton King so that everyone can be free again." Chiro replied. "Isn't that what you want too?"

The soldiers whispered amongst themselves for a while.

Finally, the first soldier turned back to Chiro. "Alright, kid, we're in."

Chiro gave a sigh of relief that they weren't going to attack him, and then smiled and nodded.


End file.
